life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Messages
Max's SMS Messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Max's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check on some certain texts to help progress the story. Reading old texts is not necessary, though informative. Note: This page is currently under construction. The following is a prototype to imitate the real Life is Strange text message style, and will replace the current design soon. Episode 1 - "Chrysalis" Dad Kate Hey Max u around? 09/25 10:51am Always. You okay? 09/25 10:52am Did you want to get tea later today? 9/25 10:54am Absolutely. I'll be free after 4 09/25 10:55am TTYL 09/25 10:55am Intervened for Kate= Thx again Max for helping me :) 10/07 6:00 pm No problem, that guy is an asshole 10/07 6:00pm |-|Took photo of Kate and David= That was really not cool Max, you could have helped me out. 10/07 6:00pm Sorry Kate, I chickened out :( 10/07 6:00pm Mom HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXINE! We can't believe it's been 18 whole years since you were brought to us! XO 09/21 9:25am Tell on Nathan= Max Your principal sent me an email saying that you told some tall tales about a Blackwell honor student Is this true? The principal said this was a serious false charge And that he is worried you're telling stories. Call me asap so we can talk about this Mom 10/07 4:45pm |-|Hide the Truth= Hi honey Your principal sent me an email saying that he is concerned about your attitude and behavior that you are not fitting in well and hiding in your dorm I know it's hard to be away from home even if you are all grown-up now. But you are there to change the world with your camera please call me soon to chat we miss you! Xxoo mommy 10/07 4:45pm Victoria Comforted Victoria= BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS 10/07 5:02pm |-|Made fun of Victoria= HI WHORE HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE 10/07 5:02pm Warren Do u want to meet for coffee after school? I need an excuse to not study. 10/02 1:14pm PLEASE. 10/02 1:14pm Make sure you check out NEKRomantik on my flash drive. Mwahaha 10/03 5:42pm HEY MAD MAX. LETS BUST SHIT UP. 10/05 3:06pm Wait. I have to study for a physics test. So if we bust anything, we also have to measure its velocity. 10/05 3:06pm Don't ignore this message. 10/05 3:07pm Hey Mx, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space. 10/07 4:21pm Hullo? 10/07 4:21pm Srry. Running late. Insane day. 10/07 4:22pm Ill meet you in the lot. Looking cool. You'll see. 10/07 4:23pm My camera will be ready. See you shortly. 10/07 4:23pm I hope so. 10/07 4:23pm I don't mind waiting out here forever. I love this parking lot. I can count all the cars... 10/07 4:58pm The more I txt the longer I take. 10/07 4:59pm On my way. 10/07 4:59pm Bye 10/07 4:59pm Earth to Max: Your white knight Warren here. I know you were worried about me 10/07 6:36pm I owe u. Thanks for today. I'll call back later, k? I SWEAR. 10/07 6:37pm NP. And you still have to tell me your big secret... 10/07 6:37pm = kek 10/07 6:37pm Episode Two - "Out of Time" Chloe Stayed Hidden= u there hippie what about that fucking snow what about your new power or have you gone back in time and figured it out 10/07 11:56pm I can't go back that far. Smart ass. 10/07 11:56pm too bad you cant go back and warn me about that joint 10/07 11:57pm I thought saving your life was more important. 10/07 11:57pm boom max delivers the final blow 10/07 11:58pm But for reals, we need to talk. I need you standing with me on this. 10/07 11:58pm or eat an assbuster breakfast at 2 whales my treat 10/07 11:59pm Sold! It's good to have minions. 10/08 12:00am gotta bail master breakfast is a go! 10/08 12:01am u there mad max 10/08 7:34am Like I said. Always for you. :):):):) 10/08 7:34am NO EMOJI!!! 10/08 7:35am :( 10/08 7:35am meet me at the diner in 40 10/08 7:36am I'll be there. 10/08 7:36am do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side 10/08 7:37am after all you did let step-dork bust me 10/08 7:37am On my way. :) 10/08 7:37am u r EVIL 40 minutes or else 10/08 7:38am |-|Took blame for Chloe= u there hippie what about that fucking snow what about your new power or have you gone back in time and figured it out 10/07 11:56pm I can't go back that far. Smart ass. 10/07 11:56pm And I need your help. 10/07 11:56pm like when you told step-dork it was your weed 10/07 11:57pm But for reals, we need to talk. 10/07 11:57pm or eat an assbuster breakfast at 2 whales my treat 10/07 11:59pm Sold! It's good to have minions. 10/08 12:00am gotta bail master breakfast is a go! 10/08 12:01am u there mad max 10/08 7:34am Like I said. Always for you. :):):):) 10/08 7:34am NO EMOJI!!! 10/08 7:35am :( 10/08 7:35am meet me at the diner in 40 10/08 7:36am I'll be there. 10/08 7:36am do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side 10/08 7:37am Don't get high like in my room 10/08 7:37am On my way. :) 10/08 7:37am u r EVIL 40 minutes or else 10/08 7:38am max 10/08 8:08am food 10/08 8:08am two whales 10/08 8:08am c u there 10/08 8:08am Don't hurt your fingers texting 10/08 8:08am Yay breakfast! (^_^) 10/08 8:09am NO EMOJI 10/08 8:09am running late grab a booth at the diner 10/08 8:39am mom will feed you 10/08 8:39am Somebody better. I'll be lucky if you make it by noon 10/08 8:40am Shot Frank= max the boss with the gun marry me 10/08 11:05am Illegal in Oregon. For now. 10/08 11:05am fuq that shit elope 10/08 11:06am |-|Didn't Shoot Frank= max wish you had popped a cap in franks ass instead of giving him the gun 10/08 11:05am No Chloe, I do not wish that. And neither do you. 10/08 11:05am is it too late to rewind 10/08 11:06am Kate Told Kate to go to police= Max. Thank you for giving me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I so appreciate you standing by me. Keeps my faith. xoxoxo 10/08 9:36am |-|Told Kate to wait for more evidence= Max. Sorry to have bothered you by asking for your advice. I guess I shouldn't do anything but let people enjoy my video all over the world. 10/08 9:36am Kate that is so not what I meant. I just want you to be careful. 10/08 9:36am Go to police and answered phone call=TBC |-|Go to police and didn't answer phone call= And sorry for bothering you this morning. Guess you were too busy to answer. I was about to have a serious breakdown and I needed somebody. 10/08 9:37am Class bell. Have to go. 10/08 9:37am Wait for evidence and answered phone call= Too late I guess. But thank you for answering my call this morning. 10/08 9:36am I really needed a friend and you delivered. 10/08 9:37am I'm on your side. 10/08 9:37am XO TTYL 10/08 9:37am |-|Wait for evidence and didn't answer phone call=TBC Mom Hey honey! I hope you didn't forget to water the plant we gave you but don't drown it either! mommy 10/07 7:38pm Private Number (Nathan) Keep your mouth shut about everything. Or I'm coming for your ass. I know where you sleep. 10/08 7:56am Private Number (Sean) Reported Nathan= This is Nathan's father. This is a message to let you know that attempts to slander and blackmail my son will be met with many lawyers and legal ramifications. You're not the first student at Blackwell to try this. I hope you're the last. 10/08 8:13am Consider this a final polite warning. 10/08 8:13am |-|Didn't report Nathan= No SMS messages. Warren What up Max? 10/07 8:12pm Hey, I'm busy right now, TTYL 10/07 8:15pm Is Dr. Graham in the house? Serious science question. 10/07 10:06pm I make house calls for you. What up pup? (puts on serious science face) 10/07 10:07pm What do you know about: relativity wormholes time travel 10/07 10:10pm So now I'm Dr. Who? Or Doc Brown? For what class? I never got any cool time science homework. And I know this shit. 10/07 10:10pm I'll explain in detail later. If you actually help me. 10/07 10:14pm Like time, my texts are infinite. Plus I have unlimited messaging. I'll make you a list of essential books. And websites. And movies. I'm intrigued by your new interest in science. 10/07 10:14pm You know I like sci-fi. Just think hard about it, k? 10/07 10:15pm Hit me up anytime if you have other questions. I'll be in the TARDIS getting my Delorean ready. 10/07 10:15pm Accepted Warren's invitation= We are so GOING APE! Newberg is 60 miles so we should leave around 5. I drive. 10/08 9:19am Hell yeah we will in your new ride. 10/08 9:19am We have to get supplies for the drive-in. Maybe we can have dinner first. 10/08 9:19am ..... 10/08 9:20am Or whatever. Anyway. GO APE! 10/08 9:22am Too late! 10/08 9:22am :) 10/08 9:22am |-|Didn't accept Warren's invitation= No worries about not GOING APE with me. 10/08 9:19am Thought it would be cool to take a road trip in the new wheels. I'll just drive in circles around town. 10/08 9:19am I'm sorry, Warren. Hard week. 10/08 9:20am I still owe you. 10/08 9:20am Yes you do. 10/08 9:20am Let me know if you change your mind. 10/08 9:21am (-_*) 10/08 9:22am Hey gurrl! 10/08 10:53am I'm in the Sci-Fi Lab. Now. I'm no Schrodinger's Kitty. 10/08 10:53am ^^ See you soon. 10/08 10:53am Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Chloe Sorry about Kate. I hope you're ok. 10/08 6:13pm This eclipse freaks me out... 10/08 6:13pm Let's find out What's going on 10/08 6:13pm Together! 10/08 6:14pm Saved Kate= yo super max. how's the blackwell hero doing? 10/08 9:12pm The hero is still shaking with nerves. :o 10/08 9:12pm |-|Didn't Save Kate= max so thinking about you how are you doing? 10/08 9:12pm Max: Wrecked. Shaking with nerves. 10/08 9:12pm Chloe: im sorry but you did what nobody else would 10/08 9:12pm |-|Didn't save Kate, Max got suspended= hey max just thinking about you you want me to leave you alone? 10/08 9:12pm No, I'm glad you txted. I'm suspended, so screw Blackwell. 10/08 9:12pm Nathan Got Suspended= And I even got Nathan Prescott suspended. 10/08 9:12pm you're a boss but NO EMOJI 10/08 9:12pm |-|David on temporary leave= You love it. 10/08 9:12pm I love that step-dick got suspended 10/08 9:12pm Then he's out of our way. 10/08 9:13pm Listen: something weird and scary is going on at Blackwell It's time for us to put the pieces together. 10/08 9:13pm Cool? 10/08 9:13pm I have something to show you meet me in front of campus 10/08 11:34pm get dat ass in gear NOW 10/08 11:34pm Max dawdles= max??? 10/08 11:47pm hello??? 10/08 11:50pm where the fuq r u girl? 10/08 11:54pm not cool to be out here alone 10/08 11:56pm answer now or I freak 10/08 11:58pm |-|Max didn't dawdle= No SMS messages Mom Saved Kate= Max. Please call us as soon as you can. We are so proud of you for saving this girl. And we want to know how you are, so please please get in touch. We love you! 10/08 7:01pm Sorry Mom, I'll call you back in a few minutes. Swear! 10/08 7:06pm Thanks for letting me gush over our Blackwell hero. I miss your voice! We're very proud so milk this moment. Let us know if you want to come up for a quick getaway, okay? We love you, Maxine! 10/08 7:32pm |-|Didn't Save Kate= Mom: Max. Please call us as soon as you can. We know this is painful and we want to know how you are, so please please get in touch. And if you want to come and spend some time back home, the door is open and your bed is made! We love you! 10/08 7:01pm Max: I'll call you right away. Love you. 10/08 7:02pm Mom: It was so good to hear your voice. Remember what we talked about. You were there for your friend when she had nobody else--and Kate made her own choice. Nobody could expect more than what you did. You're our hero and we love you so much, Maxine! Call us any time if you need to talk or visit! 10/08 7:43pm Private Number (Nathan) Max got suspended= U have plenty of time to ponder what a fukup looser u r 10/08 9:47pm |-|Max didn't get suspended=No SMS Messages Warren Saved Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation= TBC }} |-|Didn't Save Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation=TBA }} Saved Kate= - David on temporary leave= Thanx Warren. I need to rest my cape tonight. Feels good to get David Madsen off campus too. I'll call u later k? 10/08 8:20pm - Max Got Suspended=TBA }} |-|Didn't Save Kate= - David on temporary leave=TBA - Max Got Suspended= Thanx Warren. I'm still processing. Being suspended is just icing on the shit cake. I'll call u laker k? 10/08 8:20pm }} Now pay attention, 007. You have to find FOUR objects: 1. SUGAR 2. A SODA CAN 3. DUCT TAPE 4. SODIUM CHLORATE 10/09 12:06am Here's how you'll do it: 10/09 12:07am Any questions? 10/09 12:07am Sodium chlor-WTF? 10/09 12:07am It's just a powder used to create chlorine dioxide. 10/09 12:07am Shit, EVERYBODY knows that. 10/09 12:07am So you really going to try this? 10/09 12:08am Key word is "try." I bow to your wisdom. 10/09 12:08am You still there? 10/09 12:18am Did you blow up? 10/09 12:18am Max? 10/09 12:18am Still here, didn't blow up, not yet. I need to concentrate now, TTYL. 10/09 12:18am So did you blow the lock, Unabomber? 10/09 12:26am Oh, please. I just wanted to see if you knew you explosives. 10/09 12:26am And to see your incredible artwork. 10/09 12:27am Glad to see you didn't blow up Blackwell last night. Almost glad. 10/09 8:13am Accepted Warren's Invitation= BTW, the drive-in is actually popular so I'm buying the tix now. 10/09 8:13am I'll let you take care of the popcorn. In other words you can't back out now :) 10/09 8:14am |-|Declined Warren's Invitation=TBC Dad Saved Kate= Maxine. Pop here. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. I know your mom is very proud of you for saving that girl. As am I. We have no doubt. sending you to Blackwell was the best thing you ever demanded we do :) It makes us so proud to read about you in the news and see actual video of you walking down from the roof with that girl. 10/09 9:17am And if you want to come back home now to relax and maybe go to a high school around here, the door is wide open. Love, Pop 10/09 9:17am Thanks Pop. It's been a whirlwind here. I'm not ready to come home yet. Talk later. Maxoxo 10/09 9:17am |-|Didn't Save Kate=TBA Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternate Timeline Alyssa Hey Max. It's a shame that you hang out with those people, I thought you were different. 10/05 6:46pm Alyssa, I saw you throw that TP at me. 10/06 12:31pm OMG. I was so not aiming at you. I SWEAR. 10/06 12:34pm Don't do it again. 10/06 12:48pm Victoria Max you busy girl? 10/08 3:11pm Avoiding homework. As usual 10/08 3:12pm I told you I'd help you out. You never let me help. (ToT) 10/08 3:13pm Okay drama, stop And you help me by caring. 10/08 3:13pm I do try. BTW I scored that killer bud from you-know-who. FYI 10:08 3:13pm Save me a bowl. Gotta bounce. TTYL. 10/08 3:14pm Come by my room tonight! 10/08 3:14pm Max, are we cool? Just wanted to make sure since you walked away so fast. Nathan was worried too. If you want to talk, hit me up, k? Love U! 10/10 8:14pm Max, if you're mad, just tell me, k? 10/10 8:16pm Silence. So if you want to talk, my door is open. Love U!!! 10/10 8:18pm Nathan Yo yo Max U around 10/02 10:48am In the dark room. Developing shots for the contest. 10/02 10:51am Sweeeeet So no Two Whales Diner for U 10/02 10:51am Not yet. I'll see you guys later tho. 10/02 10:51am Peace out 10/02 10:52am Taylor Max, thanks again for taking me to see my mom. I think she wants you for a daughter instead of me. 9/27 5:02pm I think not. Your mom is a badass. Like you. 9/27 5:03pm Yeah right. I cried like a bitch. 9/27 5:03pm So did I. You just didn't see me. It's okay to cry. 9/27 5:04pm It gets old. My stupid phone is about to die so 9/27 5:04pm Call me back. 9/27 5:04pm Chloe Hello Max, this is William. If you want to contact Chloe, you can use this number, she would love to hear from you. See you soon I hope. Bye. 3/27 11:06am Hey Chloe. Maxine here. I know it's been a while, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Blackwell Academy now. I hope this is still your number 8/11 4:28pm MAX IS BACK! Blackwell? That is so awesome! You rule! 8/11 4:30pm Best of all we can hang again! So yes, this is still my number. 8/11 4:34pm Cool. I've got a buttload of homework but we'll get together soon. 8/11 4:42pm Don't tease me! It's been too long! 8/11 4:45pm I know. I'll see you soon. 8/11 4:46pm (^ ^)/ 8/11 4:49pm Mom HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXINE! We can't believe it's been 18 whole years since you were brought to us! XO 9/21 9:25am Maxine, this is your mom. We need to talk about some of your bills. 10/05 2:33pm Are you there? 10/05 3:09pm Yes! Give me some time to answer! I can't just text in every class. Some teachers get super pissed when people use their phone. 10/05 3:12pm Yes, because it's super rude. And please don't be so snippy. 10/05 3:13pm Sorry, long day of homework. ... Richard Marsh Didn't save Kate= Miss Caulfield, I wanted to thank you so much for your actions with my daughter Kate. You showed true grace and bravery when you went up to that with her. You must know you did all that was possible and that Kate's life was never in your hands. Or even hers at that point. Kate has left us for another world, but she'll always be with us and I know she wants you to have a long, dynamic, blessed life. Our family will forever include you in our prayers. Peace and Joy, Richard Marsh 10/09 8:10pm Max, this is Richard Marsh again. I wanted to let you know that Kate's service is next week and our family would like to extend and invitation to you. I know you've been through a lot and we fully understand if you can't attend. Kate was our special angel and your friendship with her blessed us all. I'll send you the details later today. Again, thank you for being a light in the darkness. 10/9 8:14am Thank you, Mr. Marsh, I absolutely will attend the service. I know my words don't mean much but I want you to know that Kate is always in my thoughts and always will be. 10/9 8:16pm |-|Saved Kate= TBC Warren Didn't kiss Chloe and didn't accept Warren's invitation= Yo yo Max. Your friend Chloe txtd me that you shot her down. True? 10/10 8:41am Chloe actually texted you? 10/10 8:42am I sure didn't have her number. 10/10 8:42am Oh God. 10/10 8:42am I don't want to embarrass you. 10/10 8:43am Too Late. 10/10 8:43am I feel better knowing you turned us both down. I still like you as a friend. 10/10 8:43am Just joking 10/10 8:43am Anyway. 10/10 8:43am It's all good. Like me. 10/10 8:44am I have to bounce. See you later. 10/10 8:44am I hope so. 10/10 8:44am |-|Kissed Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation = Yo yo Max. Your friend Chloe txtd me that I'm out of the loop now. She sounds hot so I get why. 10/10 8:41am Chloe actually texted you? 10/10 8:42am I sure didn't have her number. At least I still get to "Go Ape" with you. Unless you want to chill with Chloe. 10/10 8:42am Or we could all go. 10/10 8:42am One pain in the ass is enough. 10/10 8:43am Cool. 10/10 8:43am I have to jet. TTYL 10/10 8:43am |-| Didn't kiss Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation= TBC Stopped Warren= Thanks for pulling me off Nathan. Talk about Going Ape! He deserved a beatdown but I don't want to stoop to his level. Besides, somebody is going to kick his ass sooner than later. 10/10 3:39pm You're wise, Grasshopper. 10/10 3:41pm Thanks, but I wasn't exactly the hero this town needs. 10/10 3:41pm You still paid your hero dues. 10/10 3:41pm Now we just need costumes! Speaking of, I hope you're coming to party tonight so we can celebrate! 10/10 3:42pm I'll let you know, promise. 10/10 3:42pm Cool. Now I have to calm myself down. 10/10 3:42pm |-|Didn't Stop Warren= I didn't realize that beating she shit out of somebody would bruise my fists! Of course, I bruised his face worse. He had that coming. That whole fight was so insane. 10/10 3:39pm Yes, it so was. How are you doing? 10/10 3:41pm Amped up. I wouldn't want to do it again. Unless I had to. 10/10 3:41pm You paid your hero dues. 10/10 3:41pm Now we just need costumes! Speaking of, I hope you're coming to party tonight so we can celebrate! 10/10 3:42pm I'll let you know, promise. 10/10 3:42pm Cool. Now I have to get back to striking super poses. 10/10 3:42pm Max left a message on his room slate= And thanks for leaving your mark on my door. I'll never erase it. 10/10 3:42pm You better not. It's permanent! 10/10 3:42pm Nathan TBA= get reddy to fukin DIEEE BISHES 10/10 1:51pm |-|TBA= pussies cant fukin fite 10/10 1:51pm Joyce Sided with Chloe= Max, now that David is not here, I need Chloe to step up and stop acting out so much. But that won't happen if you and her are getting mixed up in illegal crap like breaking into Blackwell at night. I know it happened so don't bother to defend or explain. I hoped you would get her back on the right track but it looks like she's getting stuck again. You could be such a good influence on her. Unless you both want to play bad. But she can't keep blaming David now. 10/10 10:42am I'm sorry, Joyce. Even I get into shenanigans. But I am trying to be a good influence on Chloe. 10/10 10:43am I know, Max. I forget you're still teenage adults. 10/10 10:44am |-|Sided with David=TBA Justin Mom Frank Convinced Frank to help= Hi Max. Just thought I'd wish you and Chloe good luck for your search. With what little luck I have left. 10/10 1:22pm Thanks Frank. The bigger our team, the more luck we have. 10/10 1:23pm I see why Chloe digs you. Stop by later if you both want to party. And good luck! 10/10 1:23pm |-|Frank Got Hurt= No SMS messages. Kate ... Kate Lives= Thank you so much for coming by Max. You lifted my heart! 10/10 9:42pm Kate, I was so happy to see you smile again. You mean so much to me. As to so many others. 10/10 9:42pm - Declined Warren's Invitation=No SMS messages. }} I will. Call me soon as you can! 10/10 9:42pm |-|Didn't Save Kate=TBA Episode Five - "Polarized" Alternative Reality These are messages in the alternative timeline that is caused by Max rewinding to the first day of the week, informing David about the Dark Room and submitting her Everyday Hero Contest photo. She also comforted Chloe on that occasion and confronted Victoria with her video of Kate. David Madsen Mr. Madsen. You're after Rachel Amber. Mark Jefferson is guilty. His Dark Room is under the Prescotts' farmhouse. You know the location. He's sick and dangerous. Stop him. 10/07 Chloe max you there HELLO!!!! 10/07 9:32pm What's going on? You okay? 10/07 9:39pm crazy shit is going down. step-soldier called the cops and took off. he had his gun. 10/07 9:41pm That is crazy! 10/07 9:43pm especially after hooking up with you again and that snow today 10/07 9:44pm Everything is going to be okay. We're together again! 10/07 9:44pm insert insult here 10/07 9:48pm Human emoji! :D 10/07 9:48pm Text me back when you hear anything. 10/07 9:50pm on it 10/07 9:51pm good morning your ass better be up if i am wakey wakey egg n baky 10:08 8:30am You mean wakey baky. So what happened last night? 10/08 8:39am step-swat got home late last nite all jacked up about one of his investigations 10/08 8:40am He might be right for a change. 10/08 8:40am you funny so meet me at the two whales asap 10/08 8:41am Ok, see you soon! 10/08 8:41am max wish you had popped a cap in franks ass instead of giving him the gun 10/08 11:05am No Chloe, I do not wish that. And neither do you. 10/08 11:05am is it too late to rewind 10/08 11:06am max i need u right now i know what happened to Rachel come meet me at the lighthouse when u get this please 10/08 5:15pm I'll be there. I hope she's fine. 10/08 5:15pm max thank you for being with me yesterday i keep trying to wake up like this is a nightmare why rachel? she never hurt anybody 10/09 11:02am No, she didn't. Chloe, I'm so sorry about everything. 10/09 11:03am dude how do we get over shit like this 10/09 11:03am We live. Rachel would want you to have a great life. That's truly the best revenge. 10/09 11:04am now we really do have to take over the world. 10/09 11:04am No, we just have to be there for eachother. 10/09 11:04am u are saint max 10/09 11:05am yo mass max check this shit out i had a little talk with step-hero tonight 10/10 9:33am I'm all eyes. 10/10 9:36am since he busted jefferson he is a totally different person he has been very cool and apologized for his behaviour 10/10 9:37am That's so sweet, Chloe! Now you're a family again. 10/10 9:37am whoa down sister i did not cry in his arms but he helped find rachel and punish her killers david obviously hella cares about my mom and probably me 10/10 9:38am yes i am hella bored with nothing to do whatcha doing hippie 10/10 12:21pm Some of us hippies have homework 10/10 12:24pm no shit sherlock and i already did my paperwork for bay city college 10/10 12:24pm I'm proud of you. 10/10 12:25pm I hope so! 10/10 12:36pm Chloe. I WON THE EVERYDAY HEROES CONTEST!!! Sorry. 10/10 5:13pm HOLY SHIT YOU RULE MAX!!!!! i am so proud of my superstar this is just the start of your carreer 10/10 5:13pm I'm just glad I can share it with you. 10/10 5:13pm damn right plus max you deserve to win (^_^) 10/10 5:14pm NO EMOJII 10/10 5:15pm Warren ... Earth to Max: Your white knight Warren here. I know you were worried about me 10/07 6:36pm I owe u. Thanks for today. I'll call back later, k? I SWEAR. 10/07 6:37pm NP. And you still have to tell me your big secret... 10/07 6:37pm = kek 10/07 6:37pm What up Max? 10/07 8:12pm Hey, I'm busy right now, TTYL 10/07 8:15pm Is Dr. Graham in the house? Serious science question. 10/07 10:06pm I make house calls for you. What up pup? (puts on serious science face) 10/07 10:07pm What do you know about: relativity wormholes time travel 10/07 10:10pm So now I'm Dr. Who? Or Doc Brown? For what class? I never got any cool time science homework. And I know this shit. 10/07 10:10pm I'll explain in detail later. If you actually help me. 10/07 10:14pm Like time, my texts are infinite. Plus I have unlimited messaging. I'll make you a list of essential books. And websites. And movies. I'm intrigued by your new interest in science. 10/07 10:14pm You know I like sci-fi. Just think hard about it, k? 10/07 10:15pm Hit me up anytime if you have other questions. I'll be in the TARDIS getting my Delorean ready. 10/07 10:15pm We are so GOING APE! Newberg is 60 miles so we should leave around 5. I drive. 10/08 9:19am Hell yeah we will in your new ride. 10/08 9:19am We have to get supllies for the drive-in. Maybe we can have dinner first. 10/08 9:19am ..... 10/08 9:20am Or whatever. Anyway, GO APE! 10/10 9:22am Too late. 10/10 9:22am :) 10/10 9:22am Hey gurrl 10/08 10:53am Image: I'm in the Sci-Fi-Lab. Now. I'm no Schrodinger's Kitty. 10/08 10:53am ^^ See you soon. 10/08 10:53am Max. JEFFERSON WTF????? 10/09 1:42pm Insane, right? Did you ever suspect him? 10/09 1:44pm Of what? He just seemed like a cool teacher. I thought you kind of crushed on him. Sorry. 10/09 1:44pm You should be. I admired his work. Not anymore. 10/09 1:45pm Fuck him. He's history. 10/09 1:45pm Yes he is. 10/09 1:45pm Do I have to make an appointment to see you now? 10/10 6:56pm Oh please. But yes, you do. 10/10 6:56pm It's soooo cool that you won. 10/10 6:57pm Thanks Warren, it feels weird. 10/10 6:57pm ... It's a date then! Sleep tight! 10/10 11:51pm Warren, this is worse than you think... --DELIVERY FAILURE-- 10/11 11:46am Warren? --DELIVERY FAILURE-- 10/11 11:47am If you get this message, please tell everyone to take shelter asap. --DELIVERY FAILURE-- 10/11 11:48am Mom ... Maxine we are so proud proud proud!!! 10/10 8:12pm Thank you! 10/10 8:13pm You know we always believed in you and your photos. 10/10 8:13pm Of course you did! That's why I'm at Blackwell! 10/10 8:13pm Kate ... Approached Kate= Max thank you so much for talking to me today in class. Things have been hard this week and you showed up at the right time. Like an angel. You're a great friend and I'm so blessed! And don't you dare laugh! 10/07 8:05pm Never! You almost made me cry! Kate, just know that I'm always on your side. maxoxo 10/07 8:07pm |-|Didn't Approach Kate=No SMS messages. ... Oh my God, Max, I can't believe that Nathan and Jefferson were arrested! Honestly I'm in shock. I have to go talk to the police now and give a full statement. 10/09 3:52pm Please let me know if you need me there. We all have your back. 10/09 3:52pm Thank you! I'm scared but I want to make sure both of them are put away and never hurt anybody again. 10/09 3:53pm Max, I heard you won the contest and it made so happy! Your photos are so real and wonderful! It gives me hope that you're going to be discovered now! 10/10 9:23pm Thank you Kate! You give me hope by being my friend! 10/10 9:23pm Don't be so humble! Take a bow! I expect a full report over high tea soon! 10/10 9:23pm That is a date! 10/10 9:24pm Dana MAX! MAX! MAX! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! 10/10 9:45pm I'm working on a new cheer for YOU! 10/10 9:45pm Dana, that is so awesome! I'm blushing! 10/10 9:46pm That's because you're on fire girl! 10/10 9:47pm Dad ... I undrstand why. Tell her not to worry. 10/09 12:43pm You're an adult now. You can tell her 10/09 12:44pm I will 10/09 12:46pm Soon. 10/09 12:46pm ... Nightmare Chloe Didn't Accept Alternative Chloe's Request= Max, this is your old pal Chloe here you left in a wheelchair in another reality. Did I thank you before you bailed to a new life? Not only did you blow off my request, you already jumped into another photo! How many fucking times can you abandon me, hippie? 15/12 9:13pm William Hey Max, would you say hi to Chloe and Joyce? Don't forget to remind them that you let me die. 04/05 4:02pm Samuel Good evening young Max. The squirrels talk to me but how can you? Samuel has no phone. 5/18 2:04pm Rachel Amber Hi Max. Rachel Amber here. Just wanted to introduce myself. I'll be seeing you soon. Real soon. 12/01 5:21am Pompidou Bitch do not mess with Frank Or me You got a snack? 01/04 1:15am Nathan Max I loved your photo shoot with Jefferson! He absolutely captured you. If you want we can hang out and get high. 21/06 1:21am Joyce Accepted Alternative Chloe's Request= Max, we have surveillance video of you overdosing Chloe. You cannot escape now. There is no reality where you can hide now. Don't you dare underestimate me. You hear? 18/21 1:04am Mr. Jefferson ?eifles nmaddog eno ni nrut ot ti si drah gnikcuf woH 66/66 6:66pm Category:Max's Belongings Category:Gameplay